


Nights of Passion and Hawaiian Shirts: The Unauthorized Sam Axe Biography

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Tell-Alls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sam's ladyfriends kisses and tells - he turns to Mike for solace, to not much avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights of Passion and Hawaiian Shirts: The Unauthorized Sam Axe Biography

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt, Burn Notice, Sam Axe, Unauthorized Biographies

"It's total trash!"

Michael raised his eyebrow as Sam approached, a thick paperback in his hand. He eyeballed the book distastefully. "Nights of Passion and Hawaiian Shirts: The Unauthorized Sam Axe biography," Michael read out loud, before Sam slapped the tome onto the table. "Really, Sam?"

"It's by one of my ladyfriends," Sam frowned. He looked worried – really worried – as he hunkered down next to Michael. "I think I might've trusted them a little too much, Mike."

"You don't say," Michael deadpanned.

"This is gonna get around," moaned Sam. "My rep's gonna be toast, Mikey! Grilled bread!"

While Sam ranted, Michael took the book and started flipping through the pages. "Sounds better than whatever you did to Mr. Fluffy back in Panama," Michael eyebrowed. "I'm surprised you could even walk after that."

Sam pouted and reached for the book. "That was a PRIVATE nickname," he whined.

"And I just wish it had stayed that way," said Michael, and he sipped his yogurt smoothie while turning the page.

 

****

The End


End file.
